1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inhibition of an increase in temperature occurring in a gas cooker such as a gas oven range or a gas range, and more particularly to a device for inhibiting an increase in temperature occurring at parts of the gas oven range such as a manipulation panel, a cock assembly and a knob, capable of achieving a safe use of the gas oven range and lengthening the use life of gas oven range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, gas cookers mainly used in home, namely, gas oven ranges and gas ranges utilize fume generated from gas being injected by a burner to cook a food. However, a manipulation panel, a cock assembly and a knob constituting a part of the gas cooker may be heated when they are exposed to the generated fume for long time because the fume is at a very high temperature. As a result, a user may get burnt in the hand upon touching the heated elements. Moreover, the heated elements may be deteriorated, so that their life may be shortened.
A hot exhaust gas generated when the burner installed in a combustion chamber of the gas cooker performs a combustion of fuel gas heats parts of the gas cooker disposed around the combustion chamber. The heat is transferred to a gas device equipped in the gas cooker, thereby causing the gas device to be deteriorated. Moreover, the user may get burnt in the hand upon touching the heated gas device.
For solving such a problem, there has been proposed a device for inhibiting an increase in temperature occurring in the gas cooker by a forced exhaust using a fan. However, this device has a noise problems caused by noise generated upon driving the fan and noise generated when air strikes blades of the fan. Since the device utilizes the forced exhaust system, the provision of the fan adapted to only decrease the temperature of particular parts of the gas cooker such as the cock assembly and the knob is essentially required. Due to such a requirement, the manufacture cost of the gas cooker is increased. Consequently, there has been a demand of an inexpensive temperature increase inhibiting device for gas cooker.